Found Feels
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: Hola soy Fudou Akio y os voy a hablar un poco de mi estúpida vida. Sinceramente no sé lo que me pasa y es que hace poco me he empezado a sentir extraño cada vez que veo a uno de mis compañeros de equipo... SHONEN-AI


Ryuusei: OHAYOUUUU YAAAAAA! aquí estoy de nuevo… aunque ahora con un one-shot de Fudou y Kidou una de mis parejas favoritas, sobre todo por la parte de Fudou clarooooo jejeje… bueno esta historia la hice creo que en… navidad? Si es que soy muy lenta para subir las cosas gomenne jeje

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece si me perteneciera haría una masacre contra Fuburra, si que se mueraaaa! Wuahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>FOUND FEELS<strong>

Hola soy Fudou Akio y os voy a hablar un poco de mi estúpida vida. Sinceramente no sé lo que me pasa y es que hace poco me he empezado a sentir extraño cada vez que veo a uno de mis compañeros de equipo. Un día le pregunté a un "amigo" que podría ser y esta fue nuestra conversación:

Flash back

- emm ... Tobitaka ... últimamente he empezado a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que veo a cierta persona... qué crees que podría ser? - en ese momento estaba inquieto ya que no hablo mucho con nadie y tampoco expreso mis sentimientos, pero pensé que sería bueno preguntarle a él porque le había visto mirar con cierta curiosidad a Toramaru , un tanto extraña para mi parecer, ya que quien se fijaría en tan insignificante personaje, es decir, tan… débil y pequeño aunque con carácter, en los entrenamientos y pensé que me comprendería

- hnnn?... verás como te lo explico... claramente lo que sientes es... amor... - luego se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Fin flash back

Y eso fue lo ocurrido pero más tarde le pregunte a otros tantos compañeros y obtuve la misma respuesta, exceptuando la del capitán que no entendió mi pregunta y no sabía como responderla , ese cabeza de balón es tan estúpido que no entendería nada ni aunque Kazemaru se le declarara que sé que es algo que espera con impaciencia, ya que él de lo único que entiende es de soccer y de su querido peliazul, y la de Kidou que era a quien no debía ni quería preguntar.

Esa misma noche cuando llegue a mi casa pensé y pensé, y decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento y así estos ridículos sentimientos desaparecerían sin tener yo que hacer nada. Pero pasados los meses sigo aquí pensando en ese chico tan idiota de googles, que no se quitaría ni a palos, quiero robarle esas "gafas" y romperlas delante de sus narices para luego agarrarle de la cintura y besar...

- pero qué demonios estoy pensando!

- qué te pasa Fudou?

- (por qué demonios tuvo que aparecer ahora?) qué quieres? no estoy hablando contigo friki!

- mira quien fue a hablar el chico de la cresta

- al menos yo no intento parecer un súper héroe

- no insultes mi atuendo solo es para... mejorar mis técnicas

- siempre dices la misma frase una y otra vez, excusas y más excusas... la verdad creo que estarías mejor sin esas estúpidas gafas y capita - luego de eso me fui un poco extrañado por lo que dije y a la vez aliviado, ya que me quité de encima un poco de mis pensamientos guardados.

Al día siguiente...

- por qué tenemos que entrenar por las mañanas? estúpido capitán cabeza de balón!

Pasado el rato y caminando al campo de entrenamiento me encuentro con Tobitaka y empezamos a hablar

- hnn... qué tal?

- a mi bien, o eso creo

- hnn ... me refería con Kidou

- ehhh? cómo lo sabes no te dije ningún nombre!

- bueno... simples suposiciones y contactos - luego se va diciéndome - ya los dejo solos

Yo pensé ¿con quién? pero para cuando volví mi cabeza hacia el lado me encontré con lo que nunca pensé ver, allí estaba Kidou sin googles, sin capa y sin su usual coleta, llevaba el chándal del equipo pero con el pelo suelto y sus brillantes ojos rojos al descubierto

- qué? hiciste caso a mi propuesta o qué? (burlón)

- que? yo no te hice caso … - lo noté un poco sonrojado pero pensé que era mi imaginación - solo pensé en cambiar mi look un poco

- solo un poco... pero si pareces otro

- entonces... no te gusta... quiero decir … y a mi que me importa tu opinión - seguidamente se dirigió a hablar con otros del equipo, que se sorprendieron por su gran cambio, pero yo decidí ser diferente

- Kidou! - corrí hacia él y con la expectante mirada de todos lo agarre de la cintura lo besé y salí corriendo llevándomelo agarrado de la mano, mientras que todos estaban sorprendidos y algunos sonrojados, exceptuando a Tobitaka que me miraba con el rostro lleno de satisfacción

- hnnn… el amor esta en el aire, verdad Toramaru - eso es lo que dijo aquel tupido, es decir con tupe, mientras miraba a su… como decirlo… "amor"

- síii… tu has tenido algo que ver con esto no tobitaka? - decía el pequeño chico mientras miraba el pelimorado

- bueno se pude decir que si

Por otra parte…

Al llegar a un pequeño parque me senté, exhausto y sonrojado, miré a Kidou y me lo encontré realmente sorprendido, feliz, confundido y sonrojado por lo ocurrido y luego le dije con mucha seguridad

- te quiero

- ... yo ... yo también...

Y así nos quedamos besándonos mientras pasaban las horas en aquel parque de la ciudad de inazuma.

FIN

* * *

><p>Ryuusei: bueno esto es todo, ahora unas preguntas<p>

- bien, corto o muy corto?

- les gusto o no?

- les gusta la actitud de fudou?

Bueno yatta SAYOUUUU!


End file.
